Twilight's Song
by roxan1930
Summary: After organizing a Talent Show Twilight herself does the introduction-act by singing a special song for her five best friends.


**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP FIM**

**Twilight's Song**

Everypony in Ponyville was excited.

This time it was because there was another Talent Show about to start.

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were standing at the front of the crowd where, right at the stage.

"Where's Twilight? Ah would've thought she'd be around by now." Applejack said to her friends as she scanned over the crowd.

"Oh, I hope nothing is wrong." Fluttershy said worriedly.

"I'm sure Twilight is just fine. She's most likely backstage considering she's is the one organizing everything here." Rarity reasoned.

At hearing what the lady-like pony said everyone calmed down a little as it was true.

For some reason Twilight had taken it upon herself to organize a Talent Show.

It had taken the combined strength of Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash and a lot of sweet words from Fluttershy to keep Pinkie Pie from trying to take it over and turn it more into a party then into something where the talents could be noticed.

But she had at least been allowed to help set everything up and decorate a bit along with some volunteers like Big Macintosh, Caramel and Derpy Hooves.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she jumped up and down.

Sure enough right after she said that Spike stepped through the curtains, wearing a tiny tuxedo.

"Oh, you looks just absolutely adorable, Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity cooed.

After pulling out a microphone and clearing his throat Spike started talking.

"Mares and stallions! Fillies and colts!-"

"It's not a circus!" a random pony shouted, cutting him off.

A noise which sounded like someone getting hit on the head was heard.

"Ahem… Welcome to the Ponyville Talent Show!" Spike continued.

All the ponies cheered.

"Alright! I know you're all excited to see what your friends that are participating have in store for you but first we have an introduction-act." Spike explained.

"Hey! How come I wasn't asked for that?!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew up but was quickly yanked back down by her tail by Applejack.

"The act will be a very special song performed by the pony who organized all of this! Twilight Sparkle!" Spike shouted and the five friends gasped as the curtains opened and revealed Twilight standing in front of a microphone with a few ponies behind her as back-up singers.

"This song is for the best friends I could ever hope for." Twilight said as behind her a screen on the wall unrolled as a picture of Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie was revealed, earning another gasp from them.

After clearing her throat music started playing and Twilight started singing.

_**My Little Pony, My Little Pony,**_

_**What is friendship all about?**_

_The screen showed Ponyville slowly coming into few._

_**My Little Pony, My Little Pony**_

_**Friendship is magic!**_

_**(My Little Pony)**_

_**I used to wonder what friendship could be.**_

_A younger Twilight could be seen as she read a book with a thoughtful expression on her face._

_**(My Little Pony)**_

_**Until you all shared its magic with me.**_

_Her friends were all shown as they stood there waving at the camera._

_**When I was young I was too busy to make any friends.**_

_**Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends.**_

_Twilight was seen walking while reading another book and right past two ponies who said something to her but were completely ignored._

_**But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes**_

_Twilight being surrounded by her friends and her face slowly went from uncomfortable to truly happy._

_**And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies.**_

_**And it's such a wonderful surprise.**_

_A big group-hug between the mane-six._

_**(My Little Pony)**_

_**I used to wonder what friendship could be.**_

_Another scene with a thoughtful Twilight._

_**(My Little Pony)**_

_**Until you all shared its magic with me.**_

_Twilight was seen being lifted up by her grinning friends._

_**When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side,**_

_Twilight was seen running but stopping at a dead end and turning around a group of Diamante Dogs were seen approaching her but then suddenly Rainbow Dash appeared as have one such a hard punch in the face he was sent flying and the dogs quickly left in fear while Rainbow crossed her forehooves with a smug smirk. _

_**Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy.**_

_A huge bear was shown roaring and chasing ponies until it froze and dropped onto its back to show Fluttershy tickling its belly and when it was calm enough she pulled a thorn out of its hip which earned her a roar and a whole bunch of thankful kisses._

_**For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye,**_

_Applejack was shown talking to the Cutiemark Crusaders that were covered in soot and handing them glasses of applecider with a wink._

_**A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by**_

_Rarity was shown handing costumes over to the elementary school and a play and denying payment which resulted in a bunch of happy fillies and colts hugging her which she happily returned._

_**And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie!**_

_And Pinkie Pie was shown throwing another one of her famous parties._

_**(My Little Pony)**_

_**I used to wonder what friendship could be.**_

_Twilight writing difficult formulas into a chalkboard._

_**(My Little Pony)**_

_**Until you all shared its magic with me.**_

_The mane-six in a conga-line._

_**Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time.**_

_The mane/six was now shown as they sat outside in a grassy field having a picnic and relaxing._

_**A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine.**_

_A calendar was seen being flipped though._

_**We'll make it special every time!**_

_**We'll make it special every time!**_

_Multiple clips from the crazy adventures the friends already had flashed past._

_**(My Little Pony)**_

_**What a wonderful wonder friendship brings**_

_Twilight was walking through Ponyville, waving at not only her best friends but also at all the other ponies she got along with who all waved back and every now and then stopping to make small-talk with somepony._

_**(My Little Pony)**_

_**Do you know you're all my very best**_

_A picture of the Twilight and the others helping Applejack with applebucking._

_**(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best**_

_Everyone cheering for Rainbow Dash as she flew around._

_**(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best**_

_Posing in dresses Rarity made._

_**(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best**_

_At a party Pinkie threw for Fluttershy´s bunny Angel._

_**(Friends!) Friends!**_

_And lastly a group-picture was shown._

When the song was over the crowd erupted into cheering.

Before Twilight really had the chance to respond she was knocked over by the friends she had sung for and had the living daylight squeezed out of her as they hugged her.

"WE LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU!" Pinkie ranted loudly.

"I love you guys too!" Twilight laughed.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that much." Rainbow chuckled.

"Tell me, Sugarcube, did you just plan this whole Talent Show so you could sing that song for us?" Applejack asked with a knowing smirk.

The blush on her friend´s face was more than enough.

"Well, no matter for what reason we are truly very happy to have such a sweet friend." Fluttershy spoke up for all of them.

"Absolutely!" Rarity agreed.

"Uhm… Guys? I don´t wanna interrupt but we need to keep the show going. " Spike awkwardly said.

The friends just laughed and walked off the stage.

**The End**

**The song is the full version of the opening theme from the show. Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
